Escort (Cecilia Arcos)
Born to a Romanian mother and Russian father, Cecilia Arcos, as the Latverian fighter known as Escort will do anything in order to protect Latveria and its people at all costs. Appearance Cecilia is 5’8, weighs 137 lbs, shoulder-length brown hair, olive eyes, fair skin, and has an extremely athletic body, though quite slim looking. Cecilia is rarely seen without her combat uniform, which is a dark khaki long-sleeved shirt with its shoulders padded, a light bulletproof vest, black dark khaki tactical pants with a knife pocket and pistol holster, leather finger-less combat gloves, and brown combat boots. Relationships TBA Powers/Abilities * Peak Human Durability: Cecilia has a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; for example she can take several hits from blunt weapons, take several hits from slightly stronger beings, survive a 25ft drop, and can take several gunshots in non-fatal areas of the body. * Peak Human Endurance: Cecilia can take more physical stress than most other humans. She can take large amounts of physical beatings, (depending on how many enemies she’’s facing or if they are superhuman), and * Peak Human Flexibility: Cecilia can bend, twist or scrunch to the highest human degree possible. However, she is unable to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. * Peak Human Leap: Cecilia can jump higher and farther than normal humans. She can jump over 5 ft high, and jump as far as over 5 ft. * Peak Human Lung Capacity: Cecilia can hold her breath for a maximum of 12 minutes. This is especially useful when she is underwater without proper scuba gear. * Peak Human Speed: Cecilia can run as fast or slightly faster than Olympic class runners. She can reach a top speed of 34 mph, 39 mph if she pushes herself. She would be able to catch up to/run past slow-moving vehicles. Skills * Systema Spetsnaz Fighting Style: Cecilia was taught Systema Spetsnaz, a Russian martial art that focuses on hand-to-hand combat, knife fighting, ground combat and grappling. * Firearms Specialist: Cecilia specialises in handling various firearms, although she favours handguns to rifles the most. * Melee Weapon Specialist: Cecilia specialises in handling various melee weapons, whether blunt, edged, or pointed. Weaknesses * Cecilia is not well acquainted with the outside world, as she has lived in Latveria her whole life. * Cecilia can be easily misguided without a leader. * Cecilia (depending on who is leading her) may try to appease too hard in front of someone, making her look foolish. Weapons/Equipment * 16-inch Crossguard Electric Baton (can be transformed into small SMG at a push of a button on the baton hilt) * HK P9 Semi-Automatic Handgun * Kizlyar Katran Heavy Duty Field Knife * M1891 (Mosin-Nagant) Bolt-Action Rifle Personality Cecilia is extremely loyal to her home country of Latveria, and will protect the throne at all costs. She is a rather reclusive person most of the time, but would only serve as the bodyguard of whoever has the throne in Latveria; even then she is a private person. It is rare to see her not within the grounds of Castle Von Doom while in Latveria (unless she is traveling with whoever sits on the throne). She dislikes foreigners, and would often keep an extremely close eye on non-Latverians, especially if they enter Castle Von Doom. Sometimes, she may go for the ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ method if she is in a bad mood. History TBA Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Biographies Category:Characters Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Earth-657 Inhabitants